


Set In Motion

by lampfaced



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, F/M, Fluff, Genji is all kinds of confused at anyone being nice to him, Original Character(s), Videre is a shy fly, and Jesse is the self-proclaimed annoying family member, dear god I am so anxious about posting writing online, especially with OCs being involved with canon characters, it's just the start of the two interacting on a basic level idk why I'm so weird about this, screams, the gift of comfort food can work wonders, where Mercy appears briefly as a voice shouting a reminder from another room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampfaced/pseuds/lampfaced
Summary: Videre wants to break the ice with a certain cyborg she's seen frequently during her time at Overwatch. There's one way she's come up with, but she's not sure it'll work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Jesus I still can't believe I'm posting this. I will just make various Word documents and Google docs with bullet points of interactions between OCs of mine and canon characters, but I have never done anything with them or shown them to anyone. I just hoard them and feel embarrassed about trying to do anything else, be it write or draw anything based on them.
> 
> I'd like to blame my fiancé for indirectly influencing me by posting his own canon/OC things to AO3. I don't know why I got bitten with the inspiration to take this teeny idea out of the mass of things and write it up in more detail but here it is.
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the OC, by the way!](http://lampfacedstudios.tumblr.com/tagged/videre)

People continued to filter in and out of the mess hall. Some loitered by the counters deciding what to choose for a meal, some sat down in groups at tables, some made beelines to the to-go meals and went right back out the door. It was loud, everyone attempting to speak loud enough to be heard over the sound of others. All in all, it was a pleasant atmosphere.

Videre sat at a table near a corner, as far from the cacophony as she could be. Normally she'd be gone by now. She usually arrived, got food, and left once she'd finished eating. Sometimes she was one of the agents to get food and immediately leave to eat elsewhere. The noise-muffling ear covers she wore only did so much for her.

Not today. Today she had something else to do.

She looked up from the screen of her phone where she was casually browsing some website about something or other. She wasn't paying too much attention to it, honestly. Videre scanned the room, looking from person to person briefly and noting who was and wasn't there. And she failed to see who she was looking for in particular.

On one hand, it meant she hadn't missed him yet. On the other, it just built up the anxious apprehension of what she was waiting to do.

She glanced anxiously at the paper brown bag sitting in front of her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

 

* * *

 

Another frustratingly long day. It had been enough that the cyborg had had to push the limits of what his artificial body was capable of for training. Being forced to stay after and be looked over meticulously to make sure everything was still in working order was equally frustrating, and at this point it was a miracle he hadn't ripped off anyone’s limbs. Dr. Ziegler’s amicability only went so far in granting him patience.

He heard a shout from behind him as he stormed from the medbay, shrugging on a jacket to feel a little less exposed.

“Go get something to eat! Your body needs the energy!”

He groaned and rolled his eyes. Food was the last thing on his mind. All he wanted to do was lock himself in his room, turn the lights off, and pretend to not exist. But knowing the good doctor, she'd be checking around to be sure. _Can't have her top project falling into disrepair,_ he thought bitterly to himself.

He didn't even know what was available in the mess hall today. Tonight. Whatever time it was. Maybe if he just went in, grabbed one of the ready-made items, and left. He probably wouldn't do anything with it other than throw it away immediately, but at least there would be witnesses saying they saw him.

 

* * *

 

Videre had put her phone down and was now busy trying to decide if she should just get up and leave, or try to stick around for a few more minutes. Not many people were left compared to earlier. Some agents she wasn't familiar with here and there, and a certain cowboy-wannabe slouching in his own corner with his hat down over his eyes.

She drummed her fingers against the table’s edge, sighing through her nose and propping her chin up with an elbow on the table.

_Okay. A few more minutes, then I'll go. It's not like I didn't try._

Videre waited. A few more people left. The noise level had lowered to a pleasant hum of voices too indistinct to make anything out. Sitting still in the white noise, still leaning on an elbow, was having a drowsy effect on her.

Her head slipping and nearly cracking the table nearly gave her whiplash as she snapped it back up. Okay. If that wasn't a sign to get out of there and try at some later time, she didn't know what was. She carefully stood from her chair, taking care to keep her legs in check. The prostheses were still fairly new to her, and while she was making progress it was still taking a lot of getting used to. Once she was standing she stuffed her phone into her hoodie pocket and lifted the bag in both hands. Exhaling through her nose again, she turned and made her way to the doorway.

And promptly froze in place when she saw who was just entering.

 

* * *

 

Genji entered the mess hall like a storm cloud. A storm cloud trying to pretend it wasn't one. His piercing red eyes swept around the room - he noticed a few glanced his way, but quickly turned back to what they were doing like children that had been told not to stare and been caught. It's like they thought if they so much as looked at him wrong he'd come after them. He may have been frustrated with his situation, but that was a level of petty he wouldn't sink to so easily.

He stalked towards the counters where everything was. He didn't need to get very close to see how slim the pickings were. It looked like all that was left was salads, sandwiches, and various snack items like fruit.

Whatever, he'd grab an apple and leave.

He swept past the fruit and grabbed one of the pathetic little apples and a water bottle. He stopped just to glare down at the fruit and consider getting a different one. No, he was just going to throw it away anyways. It wouldn't matter.

“Uh… Genji.”

He was snapped from his thoughts by a nervous voice from beside him. He turned his head just enough to see who it was.

He was mildly surprised to see Videre standing there. Last name, anyways; she didn't like to use her first name for whatever reason, so nobody knew any other name for her. He knew who she was - they were the only two on base that both had double leg prostheses and frequently had physical therapy at the same time, or were in the medical bay at the same time for check-ups with Dr. Ziegler. It was impossible to mistake her for anyone else. But he couldn't recall a time she'd ever attempted to talk to him unprompted. This was unusual.

His eyes were drawn to the paper brown bag she had balanced on her palms.

“I uh… here. This is for you.”

She extended her arms and held the bag out for him to take. He stared, a little perplexed. Slowly he took the bag by the rolled-down top in one hand. She seemed to loosen up from her stiff posture the instant the weight lifted from her hands.

“I… hope it's okay.”

And with that she turned and practically speed-walked away and out of the mess hall. Impressive for someone who was still getting the hang of new legs.

He stood there, his former bad mood thrown off by the act. He blinked a few times. What in the hell was that about?

The cyborg’s attention turned to the bag, and whatever its contents were. It was a decent weight, so something substantial was in it. He closed the distance between himself and the nearest surface he could put it down. The apple was dropped dismissively onto the same counter, now forgotten. Unrolling the top, he pulled it open and peered inside.

It was…

…no way.

He reached inside with his organic hand and pulled out a bowl container with a clear lid. He had no idea where Videre had found the ingredients for ramen, but there it was, noodles adorned with green onions and sliced meat and a sectioned egg, still warm in the container. The other, taller container in the bag, upon quickly glancing at it, contained the broth to put over everything.

There was a small note stuck to the top of the broth container. Genji reached inside the bag and picked it off, unfolding and reading it.

 

_I thought you might like something besides what's usually being served in here. I had to improvise with the recipe I was using, so I hope it's okay by your standards. You've had the real thing, after all._

_\- Videre_

 

He stared at the note in his hand, then slowly back to the container in his other. He couldn't process anything other than a feeling of confusion at the gesture. Why would she do this?

He had no idea how long he stood there staring off into space when he was brought back to reality by a drawl behind him.

“You gonna do something with that before it gets any colder? Or can I have it?”

Genji glared over his shoulder at the cowboy looking at him with a smug expression.

“I'll take that as a no.”

The cyborg huffed through his mask, looking back down at the note.

“Ziegler must've told her to do this.” It was the only thing that made sense.

McCree snorted loudly. Genji quirked an unruly eyebrow at him.

“I don't think Angela would've made her sit around here as long as she did waiting for you to show your face.” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “I should know, I was feignin’ sleep watching to see what all she was up to.”

McCree propped his wrist on Genji’s shoulder, tapping on the bowl with his other hand.

“You shoulda seen the look on your face when she handed this over. And then when you looked inside. Never seen ya so taken aback!”

Genji shrugged the cowboy off with another glare and put everything back into the bag, folding the top down and picking it up. Videre made this herself, if the note was anything to go by. But without anyone telling her to? And delivering it in person and not just dropping it by his room? She was so quick to leave, too, after he took it from her.

Well, as confused as he was by the gesture, it was still… nice. He hadn't had ramen in so long. Genji certainly didn't feel as irritated as he'd been earlier. Unless McCree continued to tease him. Then he might be right back where he was. That was a good possibility, the way things were going.

“I'm leaving.”

“Be sure to tell her thanks! Maybe even return the favor! She doesn't do this for anyone that I know of!” The cowboy clapped a hand on his shoulder and beamed as the cyborg tore away and started towards the exit. He passed a hand through his messy black hair.

Maybe he would do something. Just to pay her back, he told himself. And to get McCree off his case.

In the meantime, he was going back to his room to have some peace, quiet, and homemade ramen. And maybe think about what Videre might like. Maybe.

 

* * *

 

“You sure ran out of there quick. Shoulda stayed longer.”

The short woman jumped when McCree sidled up to her in the hall without a sound. You'd think that someone with spurs on their boots would be easier to hear coming. 

She glanced up at the smug cowboy and then back to the empty hall, trying to fight the faint blush beginning to appear on her face. He'd only come and found her to tease her, and she knew it.

“Go away, McCree.”

“Why? I just came over here to tell ya Genji seemed real happy about the gesture.”

Heat spread across her face and she was sure she looked like a surprised beet.

“Well, more like confused. But he wouldn't share when I asked, and he didn’t try to throw anythin’ at me, so I think it's safe to say he liked it.” He winked at her, clearly pleased with himself that his teasing was paying off with such reactions.

Videre’s look of confusion turned into a scowl. God damn cowboy. She shifted her weight on her mechanical legs and folded her arms.

“He could still find something to not be happy about with it. It might taste terrible, or, or not hold up to actual authentic ramen.”

“You beat yourself up too much. If your cooking tastes as good as it smells you have nothin’ to worry about.”

He patted her on the shoulder. She grimaced and swatted his hand away. She didn’t know why this man decided to assign himself as her older brother figure. She didn’t exactly _hate_ him, but she didn’t like him that much either. He was too touchy when trying to be friendly, and teased too much. It reminded her a little too much of her family that were the same way.

“I’m not beating myself up, I'm being realistic.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

Videre gave McCree a  pointed look. “Don’t go pestering him about it. I know you’ll try. Just don’t, please. If this was a disaster I don’t want to know about it.”

The cowboy rolled his eyes at her, passing a hand over his face to hide the smirk there.

"Well, can't make any promises there. We _are_ in covert ops together, after all." And not to mention he'd already done some pestering. Videre glowered up at him.

"Please."

He held his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Alright, alright. Just don't get your hopes too low, is all I'm sayin'."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I just realized this was still just in draft form and not actually posted. It was supposed to be up at the sand time as the first chapter. It was only when I went to make sure I had a back-up copy that I saw the "still in draft form" message. -screams-

The silence and emptiness of the hallway somehow felt oppressive.

Videre hadn’t been at physical therapy that day. In fact, she hadn’t been anywhere that day, or the day before. She’d been holed up in her room and nobody had seen her since when she’d had an appointment for getting something about her prosthetic legs fixed. A few days back one of the transmitters to her nervous system started fritzing and made it difficult for her to walk, so they’d taken them in to get them fixed and make sure everything else was working.

And now here Genji stood awkwardly at her door, box in one hand and the other twitching at his side as he tried to make himself knock.

This was dumb.

Nobody was around, it’s not like anyone would see. Hallway traffic meant nobody would likely even wander this way this time of day.

Why was it so damn hard to make himself knock on the door and get this over with. He wasn’t nervous. No. That was ridiculous.

…

He breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled behind his mask. He was just drawing things out at this point and he needed to stop. Just knock. Just do it. It’s not hard and this is making a big deal out of nothing. He'd done things like this plenty of times back in his old playboy life with no hesitating.

Somehow he got his arm to move and poise itself to knock, but it was very slow and several times he nearly put his arm back down. What was _wrong_ with him?

It took him God knows how long to squeeze his eyes shut and rap loudly on the door. The sound echoed through the hall like staccato gunshots in his ears. He almost felt like he’d prefer listening to _actual_ gunshots than stand there listening to the fading sound.

He looked down at the box he now held in both hands. Last week Videre had surprised him with some ramen for reasons he still wasn’t sure of. Despite her note suggesting it wouldn’t be as good as what he’d been used to, it was far from it. It was the best thing he’d eaten in months. Sure, it was one of his favorite dishes anyways, but something about it being home-made and made specifically for him enhanced the already-fantastic taste of it.

And that stupid cowboy suggesting he do something as thanks hadn’t left his mind since.

Genji wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring at the box, lost in thought, when the sound of the door swishing open in front of him brought his attention back.

“...Genji?”

There sat Videre, beside the panel that displayed whatever was going on outside the door and was used to issue the open-close commands. She looked surprised, sitting in a wheelchair, wearing a baggy sweater and shorts, and…

Her knees.

His own scars and locations where his body became mechanical were either covered by synthetic skin, or were out of his line of sight. But where he stood now, he could see very clearly the metal grafts where Videre’s knees should have continued to calves and the rest of her lower legs. He could see the scars from where she’d had to have the amputations and then the metal grafts inserted into her femurs through.

It was so different seeing it on someone else.

“Yeah, they… aren’t pretty.”

Genji quickly averted his eyes when he realized he’d been caught staring. Videre smiled a little.

“It’s okay. You probably understand more than anyone else.”

He looked down at the floor.

“They're fixing my legs still, so I'm stuck in this chair until then. I don't like to go out when I'm like this.”

He nodded in agreement, still focused on the floor.

“So uh… what brings you here?”

Genji took a breath and held out the box for her to take, still looking elsewhere but watching out of his peripheral vision. She stared.

“For you.”

Videre sat motionless for a moment before taking it from him, squinting down curiously at it.

“The ramen you gave me last week was very good, and… I felt I should do something in return. The circumstances seemed right.”

The woman in the wheelchair cracked the lid of the box and peered inside. A grin spread across her face, impossible to miss despite trying to cover it with one hand. Genji was taken aback at the reaction from someone he'd never seen smile before. It was _adorable_. Thank god for the mask covering his face. He shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets and fixed his gaze on the wall off to the side, willing the red creeping up his face to die down.

She clicked the lid shut and set it down in her lap.

“And I'd just resigned myself to having to have more of that prepackaged stuff I've got squirreled away.” She glanced up at him, that smile still hovering despite her attempts to suppress it. “Thank you.”

Genji just nodded tersely in response. He muttered something, probably a “you're welcome”, but too quietly for Videre to pick up what exactly it was. Without wasting a second he turned and walked briskly back out into the hall.

 

* * *

 

Videre looked back down at the box in her lap. She wasn't aware anyone had taken note of what she tended to get from the mess hall, or even when she'd make things for herself. But the meal sitting on her lap told her otherwise.

Smiling to herself and freaking out just the tiniest bit inside, she closed the door to her room. Bitter, irritable Genji, who was so quick to snarl at people, had not just brought her dinner, but had made sure it was something she liked.

She wasn't going to forget this, ever.

 

* * *

 

Hearing the whoosh of the door closing, Genji stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at it.

Seeing Videre without her legs like that had almost felt intrusive to him. He knew he wouldn't want anyone to see _him_ if he were in her position. But she had been the one to open the door and speak to him. It was so strange seeing her so vulnerable.

But the smile was on his mind more than anything else. He wasn't expecting that, at all. For all he knew up until then, she was afraid of him to some degree. But this whole string of events had him thinking otherwise.

He shook his head to clear it. Whatever, it was done. They were even now. He wouldn't have to do this again. 

...not that he would _mind_ doing it again.

If he _had_ to, he might even make the first move next time.


End file.
